The hamburger and the hot dog are two American institutions. The fast food business has not given the hot dog the attention that has been given the burger. Every kind of meat fill imaginable has been marketed in a hamburger bun. The hamburger bun is far more convenient for the fast food industry than the hot dog bun. Yet, the fast food industry has not heretofore, been successful in marketing a hot dog in a hamburger bun.
One significant barrier to putting a wiener or other wiener shaped meat package in a hamburger bun is that the two shapes are incompatible. Sausages such as wieners are made by grinding up meats and other additives and stuffing the material into a tubular elongate casing where the sausage is cooked. The casing is then removed before eating the sausage. Modern sausages sometimes are provided with edible casings. Some wieners are cooked in reuseable forms and are sold as skinless wieners.